


Bloodlust

by CalicoPudding



Series: Law of the Land - HQ Spirit Fic [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Army, Blood, Bloodlust, Crying, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Healers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoPudding/pseuds/CalicoPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t matter though, doesn’t matter that there are tears running down Kenma’s cheeks, or that his hands are shaking. None of it is registering, and Kuroo will cut down anyone in his way.</p>
<p>Prequel to 'Come to Bed'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the explanation behind Come to Bed, how Kenma got injured and a little bit more into the dialogue line about Kenma not seeing bloodlust in Kuroo's eyes.

It’s only happened twice before.

The first was in training; he'd been challenged, the other boy was left with bruises mottling his body from the blunt practice swords, as well as a dislocated shoulder. Kuroo had to be held back by their instructor and everybody though it was a fluke, that Kuroo was just blind sided because Kenma was involved.

The second was when he and Bokuto led a small group to an enemy encampment. Kuroo had been fine the entire way, fine up until they'd been ambushed and had to fight. The bulk of the enemy force fell under Kuroo’s blade and when Bokuto came up behind him, to congratulate him, he nearly met the same fate.

It wasn't deemed a fluke then.

It was a unanimous decision to have Kuroo removed from the field. He joined Akaashi in strategy until Kenma managed to concoct a tonic for him that dulled the effects.

But now, that familiar rage is building in his stomach. He's going to kill them, going to soak the ground in their blood for what they've done.

He watches as if behind a glass wall, unable to stop his body as he moves forward. His swords seems to leap into his hands and his world takes on a red tint. His rationale dies as his anger builds. He hasn't taken the tonic in weeks, his body is clean and receptive to the rush of blinding heat in his veins.

Faintly, Kuroo can hear his friends behind him, can hear Bokuto shouting at him, shouting orders that Kuroo would otherwise follow. He can hear Sawamura calling for everyone else to clear out, that he and Bokuto can handle this. Kenma’s voice is faint, pleading with him to stop his advancement. Kenma isn’t a fighter, he can’t overpower Kuroo, not like this.

A hand clamps down on his shoulder, he thinks it’s Bokuto’s, his mind supplies ‘enemy’. He stops short, placing one foot back between Bokuto’s legs. Kuroo drives his elbow back, hitting his friend square in the solar plexus before jerking his leg and upsetting Bokuto’s balance. He hears a heavy thud as Bokuto hits the ground, and he keeps walking.

“Kuroo, stop!”

It's Kenma but Kuroo doesn't stop, he'll cut down anyone in his way, anyone keeping him from his goal.

He’s overheating, like he’s engulfed in fire, and a sharp ache comes to life at the base of his skull. Still, Kuroo moves on, closing the distance between him and his targets with startling speed.

“Tetsurou!” Kenma is suddenly in front of him, hands held in front of  his body like he’s going to push Kuroo back. There is fear etched in his features, but there is also steely determination in his eyes. It doesn’t matter though, doesn’t matter that there are tears running down Kenma’s cheeks, or that his hands are shaking. None of it is registering, and Kuroo will cut down anyone in his way.

His right sword flashes down and Kenma drops in an instant. He doesn't pause, keeps going, eyes riveted on his targets.

Then there are arms around him, he faintly recognizes them as Sawamura’s, trying to pull him back. His dominant sword arm is trapped against his body, so he goes to use his left, he'll strike down whoever gets in his way.

Then his swords are gone and he's being lifted off the ground. An animalistic scream rips out of his throat. How dare they! He'll cut them down to, he'll cut them all down for keeping him from his targets.

“Sirs? What should I do?” That’s Lev, Kuroo almost forgot about him.

“Stay with Kenma, make sure he stays awake!”

He continues to scream, even as Bokuto and Sawamura drag him away. They force him onto the ground a short ways off. Bokuto is at his head, pinning Kuroo’s shoulders with his knees, and Sawamura has his legs.

“I'm gonna kill ‘em!” Kuroo screams. “They need to pay for what they've done!”

He's almost successful in kicking Sawamura off of him, but the other Baron stays put.

“Kuroo, snap out of it, what the hell? Kuroo!”

Bokuto is yelling and everything is too loud.

“Sawamura, go get Yaku and Azumane, take care of Kenma, Lev’s with him right now but I don't know how much he's helping. I'll take care of Kuroo.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, go!”

Bokuto’s slip into general mode is the most prominent indicator of just how terrible the situation is. He only ever does this in wartime, and if he's doing it now…

Daich jumps up and runs back to Kenma.

“Lev, I need you to get Yaku and send a bird for Asahi, now.”

Lev takes off and Daichi turns his focus to Kenma. The apothecary is covered in blood, but he's breathing, his eyes are open.

“Kozume? Keep your eyes on me,” he says, tearing off his cloak so he can put pressure on the massive slash. The blood seeps through almost immediately and Daichi doesn't even register that it's coating his hands, or that he's kneeling a small puddle of Kenma's blood.

“Not his fault,” Kenma wheezes.

“Don’t talk. I don't know how bad this is but Lev went to get Yaku. And Asahi’s going to get you fixed up when he gets here.”

Kenma scrunches his eyes shut.

“It hurts,” he mumbles, squeezing Daichi’s hand.

“I know, you'll be fine though.”

“Does this happen- when you go?”

“To fight? Not like this, not us anyways.”

Kenma lets out a breathy chuckle as Yaku arrives.

“Azumane’s on his way, let me see what I can do until then. We need to get him inside, can you carry him?” Yaku asks, rolling up his sleeves.

“I can.”

Slowly, he gets Kenma arranged in his arms and follows Yaku as quickly as he can.

Yaku gets him stable, the blood flow slowing but Kenma looks even worse by the time Asahi arrives a few hours later.

Daich steps out as Asahi takes charge and he finds Bokuto waiting for him.

“He's out, I had Lev take him after he went unconscious. Is Kenma okay?”

“Asahi’s here, he'll be fine.”

They sit on the ground and Bokuto offers Daichi a rag.

“You have blood on your face.”

Really, Daichi has blood everywhere; his face, his hands, his clothes are soaked in Kenma's blood.

By the time Asahi comes out, it's dark.

“He's stitched up, Yaku’s making him something for the pain. It was deep but he'll be fine after a couple weeks of bed rest and- I guess just rest in general.”

“Thank you Asahi,” Daichi stands to clasp his friend’s forearm and Asahi only manages a shaky grin.

“You're welcome to a room at my Stay for the night,” Bokuto says.

* * *

 Bokuto finds Kuroo pacing outside the infirmary the next day. He looks like a mess, and his eyes are red like he's not stopped crying since he came back to himself.

“Bo! He's okay right? Please tell me he's okay.”

Bokuto finds Kuroo directly in front of him, hands twisted into his shirt.

“He's okay, Azumane, from the Crow District, got here and patched him up, Yaku’s made something for the pain. He'll be on bed rest for a while but he's okay.”

Kuroo slumps, Bokuto’s never seen him look so defeated.

“I hurt him, I didn't even-”

“Do you want to go in and see him?”

“No. I- I can’t.”

“He doesn’t blame you.”

Kuroo doesn’t say anything, just steps back, running the heel of his hand against his eyes to wipe away the new flood of tears. Taking a closer look, Bokuto realizes that Kuroo is much worse than he initially thought. There are scratches on his arms, most likely Kuroo’s way of grounding himself. There’s even a section of angry red-purple scabs on the top of his left hand. Bokuto’s pretty sure that if he lifted up Kuroo’s shirt, he’d find dark bruises along his chest. He’d seen those same bruises after the ambush in the forest, Kuroo had repeatedly hit himself until fist sized patches of red bloomed along his abdomen and chest.

“Kuroo-”

“Please let me know how he recovers.”

Then Kuroo’s running off, back towards his room at the Stay.

* * *

 It’s painful, Kenma finds he really doesn’t want to go anywhere anytime soon. Yaku’s been dosing him with experimental pain tonics that seem to do their job but only for a short time. He’s grateful for it though. Bokuto’s been down to see him every day, letting him know that Kuroo’s locked himself in his room. The Crow District’s Healer, Asahi, has checked in as well, making sure the wound hasn’t been infected. Even Lev has come by, doing his best to entertain Kenma.

But it’s a week until Kuroo makes it down to the infirmary.

The door eases open, Kenma’s staring at the ceiling but his eyes, golden and glowing in the lantern light, jump to the entryway to see who the visitor is.

“Kuroo.”

He looks horrible, like he’s never seen a night of sleep in his life, and his already messy hair is a disaster. In the faint light, Kenma can see the gauze bandages on Kuroo’s arms, the small patches of dark red from the blood that has seeped through and dried.

Kuroo doesn’t say a word, only moves quickly to Kenma’s infirmary bed. He stares a moment, tears brimming in his eyes, before picking up Kenma’s hand. Within seconds, he’s crying, begging for forgiveness before backtracking and saying he doesn’t deserve it. Over and over again, he apologizes, and he cries, holding Kenma’s hand and pressing kisses along his fingers and across his knuckles.

Kenma doesn’t try to interrupt him, knowing that Kuroo will most likely continue on until he runs out of  breath.

When he finally falls silent, Kenma exhales slowly and reaches over with his free hand to tilt Kuroo’s head up. He can’t say ‘it’s okay’ because it’s not, and he certainly can’t say ‘you have nothing to be sorry for’ because that’s a lie. There’s only one thing he can say that will help Kuroo along.

“You are forgiven.”

Kuroo looks up, tears slowing as his eyes meet Kenma’s.

“You are forgiven, do you understand?”

Slowly, he nods.

“Help me sit up.”

Kuroo hesitates, hands shaking, but he follows the instruction. He moves at a snail’s pace, being overly cautious as he moves Kenma’s injured body. Kenma reaches out, ignoring the throb of pain in his chest as he lifts his arms, waiting for Kuroo to get the message.

Kuroo rests his head on Kenma’s shoulder, careful not to aggravate his injury.

“I love you,” Kenma says softly, turning his head so he can press a kiss to Kuroo’s temple. Kuroo takes a shuddering breath before replying.

“I’m sorry.”


End file.
